


make me smile with my heart

by Riley_Ludicrous



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Astrid's having none of your shit, Astrid-centric, Bisexual Female Character, F/M, New Kid Astrid, The dragons are cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Ludicrous/pseuds/Riley_Ludicrous
Summary: The worst part of the rich kid private school her dad put her in after singing its praises all throughout her adolescence is that, despite its state-of-the-art labs and and faculty mostly made of teachers with at least one doctorate, it’s still run by a bunch of muscly jocks that aren’t even that attractive, and every one of them still thinks she’s a dumb blonde that’ll fall in love with them based on their ability to throw a ball, and with how early it is in the year it’s a football, too, just to double all the stereotypes.-Or: Astrid is the cool new kid who's ready to casually tear the status quo to the ground.





	make me smile with my heart

**Author's Note:**

> The title's from "My Funny Valentine"

The worst part of the rich kid private school her dad put her in after singing its praises all throughout her adolescence is that, despite its state-of-the-art labs and and faculty mostly made of teachers with at least one doctorate, it’s still run by a bunch of muscly jocks that aren’t even that attractive, and every one of them still thinks she’s a dumb blonde that’ll fall in love with them based on their ability to throw a ball, and with how early it is in the year it’s a football, too, just to double all the stereotypes.

Her dad is excited about it though, so she tries to at least highlight on the positives like the aforementioned labs and faculty.When he asks her about any new friends, any cute boys that he’ll have to look out for, he hints with a wink, she gives him the most sarcastically incredulously look she can muster and tells him that with the guys she’s seen thus far, he’ll more likely have to worry about cute girls.It shocks him enough that she never tells him that the only girl she’s met so far is just as useless as the guys.It’s really too bad, because she does love a chance to hit up cute boys and girls alike.

With her dad stuttering about how she just needs to give the guys a chance, guys he hasn’t even met or interacted with, she snorts at him and tells him not to worry about it.She doesn’t feel up for a conversation about her bisexuality with her dad tonight, or argument or guilt trip or whatever he would turn it into.

She sits through dinner and brings up the waivers and other paperwork they’ll need to fill out for her to try out for and join the gymnastics team, and he unloads the woes and triumphs from his day at work, and then they both rinse their dishes for the dishwasher, and she jogs up to her room to finish homework.He watches a game on the television.

She dives onto her bed where her book bag is already waiting, full of busywork despite it being the first day of school.Her calico kitty, Stormfly, makes herself comfortable on top of her back.Astrid reaches up to scratch her between the ears, and they both settle into the pattern of equations and graphs.

.

The next day she has to walk, so she overestimates the time it takes to get there and arrives early enough to see two of her already least favorite jocks hustling some much smaller boy.She clears her throat, gaining the attention of all three of them.They get the wrong idea, she thinks.

“Oh, Astrid, is this nerd in your way?We’re taking care of him, don’t worry,” leers the short, stalky one.She remembers his name having something to do with snot.

“Actually,” she says, “you are.The nerd, on the other hand, is coming with me.” 

Said nerd looks up in shock, but she doesn’t give him any time to linger before she grabs his hand and swaggers away from the bullies who gape at her in similar shock.She takes the both of them to her locker, and starts switching out some books while he stands beside her, fumbling with his hands and clearly struggling to comprehend the situation.

Finally she slams her locker shut, and he jumps at the sound.He reminds her of a cat.

“What’s your name?” she asks him after a moment of consideration.

“Hiccup,” he says, cringing a little.She would too.

Not lingering on it too long, she offers him a handshake and introduces herself abruptly as, “Astrid.”

.

In a mix of smart quips and sudden bouts of shyness, Hiccup gives her a second, more entertaining tour of the school.She finds out that he’s the shop class expert with some sly questioning, as well as a genius in the physics realm and best friends with the biology genius, some guy named Fishlegs. 

“Does everyone have weird names here?” she wonders out loud, and Hiccup giggles.

“I think it’s ‘cause the parents were superstitious.I’ve heard my dad’s friend talk about scaring off trolls, but it probably just grosses them out more than any scare-tactic.”

The two of them have a similar sense of humor when he’s not second-guessing himself, and even when he stops and stumbles over his words, she discovers that the blush on his cheeks is adorable.He asks her why she would bother making friends with him and says, “Snotlout and his gang seem to think you’re cool,” with a confused pout.

 

She scoffs at the notion.“All they’d want from me is my adoring gaze and a laugh whenever they make some dumb joke.”

“Well,” he says considerately, “maybe that’s all I want from you, too.You do have a lovely laugh.”As if to disprove his point, a snort bubbles up in all its ugly glory, and she covers her nose and mouth while scowling good-naturedly at him.He almost manages to cover up his own giggle.

“You’re one to talk,” she mutters at him, and there’s that blush again.She’d snort anytime to see it again, or hear that giggle, she thinks, and then she snatches the thought back.There’s not a lot she’s insecure about, but her laugh edges into the category.

Perhaps in an effort to move on from the subject he bursts into a monologue about the historic mural in the cafeteria. 

“It’s not actually that old,” he tells her, “but parents would prefer explaining it that way to saying that two freshmen did it last year.”The two former freshmen in question turn out to be him and Fishlegs.

.

She meets Fishlegs later that day, even though it isn’t Hiccup that introduces them.They have a study period together, and Fishlegs quickly recognizes her as the new student.She has to hand it to his deductive reasoning skills because he puts that and a few vague texts from Hiccup together and even pulls together the forwardness to introduce himself to her.He’s not as witty as Hiccup, but he’s just as smart, and they manage to find a connection point in their cats.He has a fat tabby named Meatlug.

“I’m surprised you and Hiccup didn’t bond over cats already,” he says towards the end of the period.She promises herself that she’ll get him to talk about his cat with her and thanks Fishlegs for the precious bit of information just before the bell rings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Usually I write gay stuff, but Astrid's bi in this so it's still a little gay. I finally say httyd3 this weekend, and let's just say this franchise got me into ff in the first place. I hope you enjoyed this! If you'd like me to expand it from its one shot status, comment!  
> Also I rejuvenated my old tumblr solely for communication purposes with readers! it's drowningworldonfire, or Riley Ludicrous? idk I'm bad at tumblr


End file.
